Don't Take the Girl
by QueenHermystwin
Summary: A songfic oneshot based in the song Don't Take the Girl. DMPP kinda fluffy at times but angsty at others!


_**Don't take the Girl**_

_Draco's daddy was taking him flyin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a broomstick  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Draco said take Gregory Goyle, take Vincent Crabbe, take my best friend Blaise  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_

Draco was pumped and ready. He was eight years old and his father had promised to take him flying. Nothing could ruin their day. His dad came out of the manor. His new broom was in his hand. When his dad had been at Hogwarts he had been a chaser. Draco, too, wanted to play for a house team. He grinned and ran up to his father. Taking his hand he pulled him along. His dad just looked down and smiled. They were almost at the small car that would take them to the quidditch moor when the manor door swung open again.

A small blonde girl came running out. Draco recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. His mother was behind her. Draco looked up at his dad who was smiling at the little girl who was running to them. Noticing the solemn look on his son's face he bent down and said she had to come. Draco protested but it was worthless. He ended up spending the day with Pansy and his father.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled his wand  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm  
And Draco said take my money, take my wallet, take my beach-side manor  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my Gringrotts vault  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

Draco and Pansy had just gotten out of Hogwarts and were already successful. They were walking down Diagon Alley together. They were headed home from a picture show. Pansy was a professional model and Draco was an actor. They had been taking pictures to go with any articles announcing their engagement.. Draco stopped and smiled down at the blonde-haired beauty. She smiled back up at the man she loved more then anything else in this world. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They slowly moved together in a slow passionate kiss. The world stopped and stood still as they were locked in a loving kiss. They seemed to spin as they melted into each others arms.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and took her hand. Leading her down the street they walked with his arm now around her waist. Before they knew what was happening Pansy was grabbed and pulled out of Draco's grip. Draco freaked and clawed out for his Pansy. A strange man had Pansy by the arm and his wand was pointed to her head. She looked horribly frightened and a pleading look was on her face. Draco pulled things out of his pockets and begged the man to let her go. Considering his choices the man threw Pansy to the ground and grabbed a watch and the manor key before he fled. In his hurry he forgot the vault key. Draco shoved it in his pocket and bent down next to Pansy checking her for injuries. After making sure she was okay he picked her up and carried her away to their manor.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'cause his momma's fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl_

Five years later Pansy and Draco were sitting together in the manor. Pansy was talking softly to her very swollen stomach. Draco smiled over his newspaper that he was reading. Suddenly Pansy made a struggled gasp. Draco put his paper down and looked up at Pansy. Her face was labored and she was having difficulty breathing. Draco rushed to her side.

"Draco, Draco it's time." Draco nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

Putting and arm around her he led her to a special portkey they gave to expecting woman which was activated when she went into labor and touched the portkey. They landed in the baby ER where a healer was waiting for them. Pansy was pushed into a wheelchair and wheeled away. Draco ran after her and kissed her cheek and whispered that it would be all right. Pansy nodded but didn't speak. They wheeled her into a room and Draco had to go sit down. He sat there for almost and hour and heard nothing but screams of pain from Pansy. Finally a Healer cam out to speak to him.

"Mr.Malfoy, the baby has been delivered and is fine." Draco's face lightened up. "But I'm afraid his momma's not doing as well as he did." Draco felt like his heart had been torn into a million pieces.

"Mr.Malfoy, are you going to be alright." he heard the Healer yell.

Draco nodded and slowly walked down the corridor. He turned a corner and collapsed not caring who saw. For the first time in his life he was on his knees and he put his hands together to make his first prayer. Unbeknownst to him he had tears streaking down his pale face. His angel was dying and he could do nothing but hope and pray she came out alive. He would give his life if only she could live.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_

Draco thought about that day. The first day he had bonded with Pansy Parkinson. The first time he had spent time with his first and only true love. He had only been eight and he had thought she had cooties. He let his head fall. It had been almost four months now and his life was hell without her by his side. Draco heard a baby cry from somewhere in the manor. He ignored it just as he had been doing for the past four months. Thinking about Pansy and that baby made his heart ache more than usual. He sniffed and pulled himself together. Leaving the room he walked down the corridor to a room he had not seen since he was a toddler.

Thinking of Pansy had reminded him how much she loved children and how she couldn't wait to spoil there baby. She had been ecstatic about being pregnant after seven months of trying she had finally conceived. But fate had been cruel to her and she would never get to see her baby boy grow up. She had done nothing to deserve her death. She had been pure and had never hurt a fly.

Draco entered the nursery. The baby boy was whimpering in the crib. The house elves normally took care of him. Draco leaned over the side of the crib and gazed down at his young son. The small boy was already showing signs of having the same perfect platinum blonde hair all the Malfoy men had donned. His eyes were a bright blue, like his mother's though. The young boy sensed Draco as his father and stretched his arms up. Draco picked him up and held him in his arms. It them dawned on him that he had never named his baby boy. After pondering a for a moment he remembered Pansy had wanted one specific name more than anything.

Billy! That had been it! She had wanted to name their son Billy. It was elegant or glamorous but for some reason Pansy had loved the name. Draco smoothed the young boys hair.

"Do you like that"he cooed. "Do you like the name Billy, your mother sure did."

The little boy smiled and looked up at him before bursting into giggles. Draco too smiled with him, for the first time since he had lost his precious, his darling, his angel.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_

**So what do you think? This was my first attempt at Draco/Pansy...actually the first time I wrote something other than Draco/Hermione...lol! Well tell me what you think! I love hearing form you! So don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
